Working on the title...
by LizzyLiza
Summary: Sorry for the lack of title. Mine are always corney, but feel free to read anyway. This is a revised version of one of my other stories.


Chapter 1  


  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun."  
"I don't feel well. Besides I never was very fond of snow."  
"You have to come. We're waging cruel war on the boys."  
"Waging cruel war? Lily, where do you come up with those odd phrases?"  
"I'm not sure. Anyway, are you coming?"  
"No, I told you, I don't feel well."  
"Fine, do what you want. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus will just have to get their asses kicked by two girls instead of three."  
Reeny Lupin chuckled as she thought of the confidence in her best friend Lily's voice. If Lily had known that in a few hours she would be dripping wet, covered in melting snow, she probably would not have been so confident.  
Reeny now sat on the windowsill, alone in the dormitory she had shared with Lily and her other best friend, Marty Lynn, for the past six years. She knew every aspect of the room. If she closed her eyes she could still see the lavender curtains hanging over the window and the three four-poster beds neatly lining the walls. She could even see the vacant space next to hers where a bed once was: the bed that had belonged to Marrina Velt.  
Marrina was quiet and spent most of her time in the library. She was by far the smartest student in their year, though she never raised her hand to answer questions. She had disappeared over the summer, and her bed had been taken out of their room at the beginning of November. At breakfast this morning Dumbledore announced that though the Ministry would continue looking for her, Marrina was most likely dead: a victim of Lord Voldmort. Dumbledore gave them the day off in order to morn their "dear friend and classmate." As far as Reeny knew she was the only one who felt the loss of Marrina.Though they had never had a true conversation Marrina knew her better then anyone at Hogwarts. Whenever Reeny was feeling bad she would go to bed early and find Marrina lying on her bed with a book. All Marrina had to say was, "Talk," and Reeny found herself spilling out her problems. She never said much but she always listened.  
"Ahem," said a familiar voice tapping on the doorframe, "mind if I come in?"  
Reeny turned her head toward the door. "Oh Remus, of course I don't mind, but I'm not sure you're allowed."  
"Has that ever stopped me before?"  
"No." Reeny forced a smile hoping her brother would leave her alone with her thoughts, but the sad look in her eyes gave her away.  
"Why aren't you outside in the snow?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
Remus sat down on the floor in front of Reeny. "Moon's tomorrow. I'm not feeling too well."  
"Oh, I forgot." Reeny turned her face away from Remus and stared out the window. "I didn't feel good either."  
Remus noticed the shinny spot of Reeny's cheek. "Where you crying?"  
"No," Reeny lied quickly, wiping her cheek.  
"Don't lie to me," said Remus sternly.  
"Why? You lie to everyone else. 'My mum's sick' my ass. Do you know how many people ask me why I don't go visit our dying Mum from time to time?"  
"What do you want me to tell them," said Remus slightly aggravated with his sister, "I'm a werewolf. Is that all right with you?"  
"It's better then lying."  
"Why do you always get angry with me when something's bothering you? It isn't fair to take out your aggravation on me."  
Reeny sighed and pointed to the bare floor next to her bed.  
"Oh," said Remus quietly,   
"Don't worry about it. Just promise me you won't go and disappear on me too."  
Remus rose to his feet, put his hand over his heart, and said, "I solemnly swear never to disappear on my ever-so-fabulous sister."  
"Good," chuckled Reeny. She hopped off the windowsill and and threw her arms around Remus.  
"Ugh!" screamed Remus, "Sister cooties!" Reeny hit him with a pillow from her bed.  
Half an hour later a soaking wet Lily and a very red Marty entered their room to find the floor covered in feathers and two Lupins laughing hysterically. Lily laughed, "Sibling rivalry I suppose." She ended up getting hit with a pillow that, surprisingly enough, still had feathers in it. Some came out and stuck to Lily's dripping clothes. She laughed and grabbed the pillow off her bed and hit Reeny with it.  
In about fifteen minutes James, Sirius, and Peter showed up looking for Remus. "Remus is lucky," commented James when he saw them, "he's rolling around in feathers with three incredibly sexy seventeen year olds." Four pillows were sent in his direction. He ducked out of the way, pillows hitting Sirius instead. He grabbed one pillow and hit James then took the other three and threw them at Lily, Reeny, and Remus, careful not to hit Marty who was number one on his "Top 10 Hottest Gryffindors" list. Soon all 7 Gryffindors were engaged in the battle.  
The mass pillow fight lasted for hours and hours, long into the night. Finally Professor McGonagall to put an end to their screams and laughter. There was no reason for them to be celebrating on such a tragic day. When she reached the dormitory where the racket was coming from she found 7 teenagers kneeling on the floor, laughing. Just past them in a vacant space she saw an empty pillowcase with the words gleaming brightly:   


In Loving Memory of Our Dear Friend and Classmate  
Marrina Velt  
December 5th 1976  



End file.
